1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and medium storing therein a program for performing image processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, and program for performing image processing which can reduce color material usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of color material which is used (hereinafter referred to as color material usage) during printing may be reduced by using a technique of reducing print density. An example of such a technique is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-164489. Specifically, a plurality of image processing techniques for reducing color material usage are provided. Preview images are presented which have been treated by the color material usage reduction processes for achieving a predetermined reduction rate. The user selects a processing technique while viewing the preview screen.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-164489, it is necessary to provide preview images which have been treated by a plurality of color material usage reduction processes, and cause the user to view the preview screen and select a desired color material usage reduction process. Therefore, it takes time and effort for the user to perform such selection.